Ring Bound
by SnowyDawn17
Summary: Crescent the Wolf, Sam the Fox, Aqua the Hedgehog, and Sam the Fox travel from their home planet of Kura to another world, hoping for aid in a raging war. Meanwhile, Amy recieves a message in another language, and Sonic goes 'missing'. Three stories. Two worlds. One prophecy that binds them. What will our heroes do when someone becomes Ring Bound?
1. Prolouge (Crescent)

**Dawn; Hay my peeps! This story was written by me and my friend Espia!**

**Espia; Hiiiiiii! ^_^ The story's rated 'T' cause a) we're paranoid and b) it has lotsa violence, possibly swearing later. We'll see what happens.**

**Dawn; Sooo…..We do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog & Co. Only the story/plot and Original Characters. I call them original because they have their own stories, to be published later ^_^**

Le Anciantealen Omadne Olen Le MoonShade Trbine [The Ancient Prophecy Of The MoonShade Tribe]

Scavagaar chihita, mono melous [Guardians show, heroes arise]

Ihiban alonda, lanar benj cende [Ihiban awoken, lost one cries]

Dosdea chihitant kehae, koma idsan [Moon connects worlds, lock undone]

Jovda das rande solan kehan dar lon [Light and dark join together as one]

Aqum shajar le rande non le maen [Water erases the dark of the mind]

Schajaar le slanden lank [Freeing the controlling bind]

"Chaos. Complete, utter chaos". That's all I could think of after they stormed our base. We had been so close to completing the machine, yet they found us. Months, years of planning ruined, even with our careful precautions. Even worse, we were losing. Completely unprepared, and losing. Being one of the team leaders, it was completely embarrassing to have been so easily caught off guard. Unless we could buy Aaron enough time to finish, we were doomed. The machine could take us to another world. Hopefully one with warriors, able to help us free our country. The MoonShade tribe had been no help, thanks to their silly ritual of peace.

"Teleah mahnda, fohnan alieah." was the chief's answer to our plea for help. Talk first, fight after. That stupid tradition had gotten almost all of them all killed. Now we were on our own.

One of their warriors leaped out at me. Swiftly jumping aside, I whipped out my short sword dusoma [dusk light], ready to fight. I was protecting my life. My friends. My home. I refused to accept defeat, no matter how bad the odds were. As I slashed, punched, and kicked at my foe, another silently snuck behind me. Locked sword-on-sword with the first monster, I had no way of defending myself from it. Struggling to parry and dodge, I awaited the blow. Thrusting my sword forth, I defeated my original foe. I turned around to face the next one, just in time to see a large broadsword swinging down at my head. I shut my eyes with my sword held above me, waiting for the end of my fight.

Just as the broadsword tip tapped dusoma, the beast holding it fell, defeated. After the dust cleared, I gazed around to find a 15-year-old wolf, much like myself, with pure gray fur and sparkling sapphire eyes looking at me. "Need some help, Cres?" my old friend Grey joked while drawing a new metal boomerang from his chain-link sash.

Stifling a smile, I replied "Maybe, but this isn't the time nor place to be talking." Jumping behind him, I kicked out at a smaller monster that had crept behind him. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding the invention room anyways?"

"Aaron told me to get you. He said it was finished. He just needed the...energy source."

Nodding, I said "Ok. Now, are you going to stand there and watch me walk away or are you going to help the team fight off the invasion?"

"Why not? I need more excitement in my life" he teased with his little sarcastic smile. Looking back only once, I ran to the invention room dodging my own team of warriors against monsters.

When I finally reached Aaron's room, i slipped inside while removing my necklace. The 'energy source' Grey had been talking about was the Oron Olen Randecen, the Orb of Darkness. I was its guardian, like some of my friends are guardians of their own orb. There are seven spirit orbs in all, not including the 'master' orb, Slanden Oron [Controlling Orb]. Each orb holds a specific power in it, allowing the holder to harness the power of that orb's element. Those in touch with the element, those who will not use it for dark purposes, are chosen as guardians.

However, it is possible to take an orb from their guardian. Guardians protect and look after the orb, but like anyone else, can be defeated in some way. That's how the Slanden Oron had gone missing; it had been taken.

As I opened the door, Jason, Aaron's best friend, jumped around and held his hand out. Seeing it was me, he shyly nodded and put his hand down. Jason is a two-tailed cat with special abilities; he can control fire and ice, thus the two tails. One tail goes with his flaming, funny, and cocky side, the other with his cool, calm, and icy side. He nodded towards the back of the room and told me Aaron was with the machine in the corner.

Swiftly aproaching the far corner, I saw Aaron's scope slightly glowing in the dusky light. Next to the fox genius was Star and Daniela. Star was, in a way, our team's oracle. She knew the ancient language of Mohade, and could read the stars for omens. Also, the young fox was a natural healer, but not much of a fighter. Daniela (dog) was also a healer-in-training, and the psychic girl. Reading minds, entering dreams, etc. was aalll her. Both had been helping Aaron finish up the machine.

Seeing me, Daniela's chocolate/black ears perked up a little and her emerald eyes asked if I was ready. Nodding, I tapped Aaron on the shoulder to get his attention. "Grey told me you were ready. Are we all set?"

Looking up, Aaron answered "Yeah, but turns out the Oron Olen Randecen won't be enough. I think we might need Aqua's Oron Olen Aqum (Orb of Water). Maybe even Sam's Oron Olen Jovda (Orb of Light). It's gonna take a lot of power to get this thing up and running."

Looking at Star and Daniela, I asked if they could get Aqua, Grey, and Sam. They nodded, saying they would get them as well as the others. Only four of us would be making the journey; the others would defend our world from attacks. No more could be spared to search for help. Going through the machine to a different world would be me(Crescent the Wolf), Aqua the Hedgehog, Grey the Wolf, and Sam the Fox. However, all our friends would be coming to say goodbye. At least, that had been the plan. That was before we had been under attack.

Sighing, I waited for the team to show up. Aqua was first, quickly working her Orb of Water from her headband. Her ocean-blue outfit was slightly torn, and one of her boots had a small nick from battle. Looking at myself, I was no better. Luckily, my boots were still intact, along with my short navy-blue jacket and leather belt. Sadly, my midnight-black shirt had a few small slashes through it, and the cuffs of my jeans were ripped to shreds. When Grey and Sam came in, they had the same worn-out look to them. Sam's fluffed-out tail had a new style, curtsey of a monster's blade, and his shirt's sleeves were ripped to bits. Grey had slightly less scratches, probably because of the chain-link double-sash across his shirt. However, his right ear had a tiny nick in it.

Me, Aqua, and Sam held out our Spirit Orbs to Aaron, and he inserted them in the machine. As he pressed the power button, the door burst open. Several of our warriors were trying to hold the door, but the monsters succeeded in pushing them aside. All of our friends rushed in, and looked at us hopefully. Jason swiftly ran over to protect Aaron, Star, and Daniela, whom were all huddled behind the machine. The other guardians, Sienna the Rabbit, Allison the Cat, and Red the Fox ran up to form a line with us. We had been friends for so long; we knew what they were thinking. We had to untie the Power of the Spirit Orbs to give us enough time to get into the slowly-opening portal, and so our teams could flee to fight another day.

However, that was not what happened. Just as Sienna raised her arms above her tawny head, a powerful force shook the room. Frozen with shock, all of us looked on in horror as a new, massive being strolled into the room. It was Shihibania, the leader of our foes. But there was something different about this beast then the last time I had encountered him. Something I never had even thought was possible. Shibibania looked straight at me and raised his hand to confirm my fears. In his ragged hand, the long-lost Slanden Olen glittered malevolently above the heads of my warriors.

We still must try...even against the impossible. I must...do whatever it takes...to protect my friends...

I made my eyes into slits, not focusing on the great power flowing from the Master Orb. Raising my hands, I began to chant, knowing it would either work, or do me in for.

"Oron Olen Randecen, heao le chalun (Orb of Darkness, hear my call)

Garhum kemu fou povlen (Grant me your power)

Frechi tizuni un spacion (Freeze time and space)

Garhum kemi loanes freaquium (Grant my friends' freedom)

Thome imke fou povlen! (Lend us your power!)"

My friends and I repeated the chant, and I noticed the Slanden Olen's Power grow weaker. Our magic was overpowering it. Crying out, Shihibania reached for us. However, the spell took effect long before he could get near. Nearly fainting with exhaustion, me and the other guardians rose our teams of heroes and ushered them out, and told them to run to safety. The four of us, Aqua, Sam, Grey, and me stood and watched them as they marched off in silence. Only I noticed the quiet tears of my companions as we watched our trusted friends and colleagues walk away. Without us.

**Dawn; Well…..war is fun!**

**Crescent; Oh, this'll end well.**

**Espia; Yo Cres.! Be glad you're in the story. Then again, this was where I 'created' you, then I gave you a story of your own…..hmmm…..**

**Dawn; While those two argue about…that….I'ma going to fix up chapter 1 for you guys. Figment doesn't have spell check you know. ^_^**

**Sam; Have fun, and don't forget to Review! *whispers* if you don't, Espia might get out the...**

**Espia; OK SAM, THAT'S ENOUGH FOR NOW! Oh yeah! First story ever guys. No flames. Or you'll find out what Sam was about to say ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1 (Crescent)

**Espia; Hey peeps! Chap. 1 here! **

**Crescent; Espia & Dawn don't own Sonic & Co.! Only the plot, & me & my friends!**

**Dawn; *giggles* Don't forget the bad guys! Oh...next chapter will be sooooooo fun!**

**Sam; Uh...Isn't that the one with Am-**

**Espia; NO SPOILERS SAM! Though that chapter was insanely fun to write ^_^**

**Dawn; Anywho, this chapter's kinda short. It would be a part of the prologue, but the prologue got too long XD. So, somewhat short chapter 1. **

**Espia; Fun starts next chapter! And translations for the language 'Mohade' (the crazy words you've been seeing in the ( ) w/ English words inside them) stop too, but only for those chapters. **

**Crescent; Oh, review! We wanna thank 'ABSOselfRBED' for the review! Well, all those characters were there simply because it's our base. The 4 of us aren't going to be the only fighters at base. Don't worry – besides the main Sonic Cast, you only have to remember myself (Crescent), Grey, Sam, Aqua, and possibly Aaron. Aaron's not too important though, besides creating the whole traveling-through-dimensions-device thingy.**

As I stood next to Aqua, a silent tear fell from my cheek. Turning around, I thought _No going back. Keep moving ahead. Keep going, and you'll make it through anything._

Looking at Grey, Aqua, and Sam, and whispered "We have to go. We have allies to find." With a single glance, we all turned around and headed back inside. Time was still frozen, but not for long. Heading straight for the portal to a world unknown, Sam swiftly stepped inside without hesitation, or even a glance back. Though, I could swear I saw a small tear in his eye; his friends were very important to him, and it was hard to leave. Even if he didn't want to show it. Grey vanished into the portal next, after glancing back once.

Leaving me and Aqua with roughly 20 seconds till time, and our foes, unfroze. With a deep breath, Aqua headed towards the portal. Just before she stepped inside though, time unfroze. Both of us stopped in horror. _Time unfreezing = thousands of monsters unfreezing = we are soooooooooooo screwed. _Pushing Aqua towards the portal, I shouted "GO!" Unsheathing dusoma, I blocked the monsters from our portal. I had to buy her enough time. I could jump in after, and then the portal would close within seconds. Hopefully, the monsters and their leader wouldn't follow.

After a second of hesitation at leaving me to fight the monsters alone, Aqua nodded. Holding out her hand, she summoned several water/energy orbs and shot them full-force at the foes in front of me. With a quick nod of thanks, I fell upon the stunned enemy, slashing away. After she jumped into the portal, I cleared my way towards it. I fought through wave upon wave of my foes, using my special 'Dark Wave' when needed. **(A/N. Dark Wave is a special attack that uses the Orb of Darkness's energy combined with dusoma)**

Eventually, I reached the side of the machine. Looking down, I spotted the three Orbs giving the portal power. Glancing back, and seeing the advancing blood-red, seething Shibibania charge at me, I snatched them from their holders. The portal could last a few minutes without them, but only just.

Swiftly, with the three Orbs in hand, I jumped around to the portal's face. Shibibania had almost reached me. _Not good not good not goo- argh!_

A monster had grabbed onto my ankle the second I had leaped. So, naturally, I was face down on the floor, with a giant army of monsters that wanted to kill me right there. So, in response, I flipped myself around and unsheathed dusoma at the same time. At least, I tried to. Giant, angry army leaders tend to get in the way of a lone heroine.

"You," he rasped _– _strange, his voice had been so strong before_ – _"are not going anywhere soon."

"That," I growled back," is what _you _think!" Of course, I emphasized my point with a sword thrust on the word 'you'. Lucky for me; he hadn't been expecting it. Bad for me; angry beast trying to kill me just got injured by me, and is now seriously pissed off. Crap?

One angry roar later, I was dashing around in a circle, for my life. Glancing left as I passed it, I knew I had only seconds before the portal was gone. One circle later, I desperately jumped to the left at an extreme angle. I ripped my face from the sight of the angry, violet/red eyes of Shibibania to be greeting by a swirly, blue/grey field of light.

"Not today, Shibian. Not today," I whispered as the portal's light consumed me.

**Espia; Well, that was entertaining.**

**Crescent; Not for me! My Garda, Dawn! How'd you let her write that!**

**Dawn; Uh…*backs away slowly while whistling inconspicuously* (Oh my Garda I spelled that right?**

**Crescent; No way…you DIDN'T…**

**Grey; Err…Did ah…anyone else think this could've ended badly?**

**Espia; Oh shut up Grey. You just wanna protect you girlfri-**

**Grey & Crescent; We're not- She's/I'm not- He's/I'm not-**

**Dawn; *Sigh* Well, whatevs. Please review! Or Espia'll get, uh…angry. Let's go with that.**

**Sam; Oh and anyone wondering- 'Oh my Garda' is a replacement for 'OMG' and such. It's an inside joke. **

**Sam; When Crescent says 'Shibian', she's referring to 'Shibibania', that's just her nickname for him. It is definitely not our lovely authoress/editoress's laziness. **


End file.
